Padmé Amidala/Legendy
cm "Byla velmi... krásná. Ale smutná." - Leia Organa Solo Padmé Amidala z Naboo ( narozena jako Padmé Naberrie ) je známá jako Její královská Výsost královna Amidala Naboo od 33 ABY do 25 ABY a jako Její excelence senátorka Padmé Amidala z Naboo od 25 ABY do její smrti 19 ABY. Byla mladší dcera Ruwee a Jobal Thule Naberrie, starší sestra byla Sola Naberrie. Později se provdala za rytíře Jedi Anakina Skywalkera a stala se matkou Luka a Leii Skywalkerovic, dvou nejdůležitějších osobností historie Galaxie. Byla to babička Jainy, Jacena a Anakina Solo a také Bena Skywalkera. Její pravnoučata byla: Allana Solo ( dcera Jacena ), Nat, Kol a Cade Skywalkerovi. Padmé se stala demokratickou volbou Královnou Naboo. Jako královna odvážně osvobodila svůj lid během Blokády Naboo 32 ABY, tak se z ní stala jedna z nejrespektovanějších političek v Galaxii. 22 ABY byl Anakin Skywalker pověřen úkolem ochraňovat ji. A po bitvě o Geonosis se tajně vzali na Naboo. Senátorka se během Klonových válek účastnila spousty akcí, buď politických, nebo válečných. Přesto zůstala věrná svému manželovi a otěhotněla. Ke konci války začala pochybovat o Republice. 19 ABY se zúčastnila přerodu Galaktické Republiky na Galaktické Impérium. Podepsala s Bailem Organou, Mon Mothmou a dalšími senátory Delegaci 2000. Poté co Anakin zavraždil spoustu Jediůji přišel Obi-Wan Kenobi říct o Anakinově přetvoření na temného lorda. Odmítla mu uvěřit, a proto se vydala na Mustafar, aby našla svého manžela. Ten však v domění že ho zradila jí pomocí Temné strany Síly způsobil smrtelná zranění. Obi-Wan Kenobi ji dopravil do zdravotního střediska na Polis Massa, kde se dozvěděli, že ztratila vůli k životu. Ještě před svou smrtí stihla porodit dvojčata - Luka a Leiu. Ve svých posledních slovech se zmiňuje o tom, že v Anakinovi stále cítila dobro. Bohužel se nedožila jeho přerodu. Je pohřbena v Theedu, jako hrdinka svého lidu. I když zemřela mladá sehrála velkou roli v politice a Klonových válkách. Spolu s dalšími senátory byla zodpovědná za založení Povstalců. thumb|left|Královna Amidala z Naboo ŽIVOTOPIS ---- Dětství 46 ABY - 33 ABY "Můj život patří lidem Naboo. Alespoň tohle jim dlužím." - Padmé Naberrie Ianu Lagovi těsně před jejím zvolením královnou thumb|right| Mladá princezna Amidala Padmé byla nejmladší dcerou Ruwee a Jobal Naberrie, starší sestra se jmenovala Sola. Narodila se roku 46 ABY, vyrostla v izolované horské vesničce, protože její rodiče svým dětem vštěpovali sebeobětování a péči o druhé. Když byla malá tak její rodina navštívila Theed a Padmé vystudovala nejlepší školu, se svými spolužáky si užívá výlety do Jezerního kraje. Ve svém mládí nabídla svou pomoc uprchlíkům, jako její otec a přestěhovala se do Shadda-Bi-Boran, aby pomohla místním lidem k úniku. Ovšem většin z těch uprchlíků zahynula, protože nebyli schopni přežít v jiném světě. Následně na to Padmé vstoupila do Zákonodárného programu pro mladistvé, kde se setkala s mladíkem jménem Palo. S ním si začala krátký nevinný románek, ale následně skončil, protože se z Pala stal umělec, a z Padmé politik. Nikdy nezapomněla na svou minulost či dětství, i když se dostala v dospělosti vysoko, vždy se vracela ke tradicím její planety a rodiny, považovla na to za malé poděkovaní rodičům. Ve svých osmi letech se připojila k Legislativě a v jedenácti se už z ní stal právoplatný učeň. Tehdy poprvé potkala Silya Shessaun její učitelku. Ty dvě se později znovu setkaly jako senátorky a sdílely silné přátelství. 33 ABY, když jí bylo 13 let se z ní stala Princezna Theedu, kde pomáhala králi Verunovi. Zde se zapletla s Ianem Lagem synem králova rádce. Obě rodiny však byly proti nim, všechno stejně skončilo, když Veruna abdikoval a Amidala začala usilovat o korunu. Její popularita a osobní odpor k Verunově politice potvrdila její vítězství a s Ianem se už nikdy nesetkala. Ačkoli byla nanejvýš talentovaná, stále byla nejmladší královnou, která byla na Naboo zvolena. Její rodné jméno bylo Padmé Naberrie, jméno Amidala bylo vládnoucí jméno. Jako královna Amidala byla drsná, ale jako Padmé byla soucitná a svéhlavá. Během její vlády jako královna a později jako senátorky měla Padé své vlastní osobní služebné. Mladé ženy v přibližně stejeném věku a které jí byly podobné. Působily proto jako osobní strážkyně a učitelky. Tento post vymslela Padmé sama pro svou vlastní bezpečnost. Kapitán Panaka jí naučil, jak zacházet se zbraní a sám jí trénoval. V době kdy byla královnou byly její služebné: Yané, Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché. Služebné, když byla senátorkou: Dormé , Codré, Versé. Později: Ellé, Motté. Po zvolení za královnu si Padmé převzala jméno Amidala, a lid chtěl dokonce změnit ústavu, aby zůstala královnou. Královna 33 ABY - 25 ABY Invaze Naboo " Nebyla jsem zvolená proto, abych viděla svůj lid trpět a umírat, zatím co vy diskutujete." - Královna Amidala v Galaktickém Senátu thumb|right| Královna Amidala během blokády NabooPět měsíců po tom, co byla zvolená královnou stanula Padmé před jedním z největších problémů v historii Naboo. Rozhodnutí Galaktického Senátu ustanovilo daň pro obchodní cesty v Galaxii, Vícekrál Nute Gunray Obchodní federace tedy utvořil blokádu kolem Naboo. Jelikož se Naboo spoléhá na dovoz, tak blokáda měla okamžitě vyslat reakci do Galaktického Senátu, aby daně zrušila. Královna Amidala zkoušela s Obchodní federací vyjednávat diplomatickou cestou, ale bylo to naprosto zbytečné. Vícekrál totiž naslouchal příkazům Dartha Sidiouse, který zašel tak daleko, že nechal najmout vojáky, aby zlikvidovali velvyslance kancléře Valoruma, které tajně poslal. K jeho smůle se však jednalo o rytíře Jedi Qui-Gona Jinna a jeho učedníka Obi-Wana Kenobiho, kterým se podařilo utéci. Krátce po jejich útěku Nute Gunray vyslal své vojáky na Naboo, jako invazi. Amidala se však odmítla dívat na boje na její planetě, ale Obchodní federace za žádnou cenu nechtěla uzavřít mír. Když Federace dobyla Theed a královna byla uvězněna v paláci, měla poblíž svou služebnou Sabé, která byla její dvojnicí. Podala jí instrukce, že nesmí podepsat s Federací smlouvu o okupaci Naboo, jinak by byli všichni uvězněni v táborech. Při cestě, kde zatkli Padméninu dvojnici, její služebné, Kapitána Panaku, Guvernéra Si Bibble, podařilo se uprchlým rytířům Jedi je osvobodit s pomocí Gunganga Jar-Jar Binkse. Ačkoli královna ( dvojnice) nechtěla opustit svůj lid přijala nabídku od Jediů, aby letěla na Coruscant a nechala zde Guvernéra a 2 služebné. Při odlétání z planety však byla jejich loď málem zničena blokádou, naštěstí díky droidovi R2-D2 se jim to nepodařilo. I přes skoro zničení lodě se jim podařilo přistát na vzdálené planetě Tatooine. Padmé se přestrojila za služebnou a doprovázela Qui-Gona Jinna, R2-D2 a Jar-Jar Binkse do malého města Mos Espa najít potřebné součástky do lodě. Zde se porpvé setkala s devítiletým otrokem Anakinem Skywalkerem a úzké pouto, které si vytvořili jí zůstalo až do konce jejího života. Anakin jim nabídl, že když ho založí na závod kluzáků a on zvítězí, pak jim daruje své peníze a oni si budou moc koupit součstky do lodi a odletět na Coruscant. Ačkoli ho měla Padmé ráda pochybovala, že jejich osud má být v rukách toho chlapce. Uznala svou chybu, když Anakin závod vyhrál. Bitva o Theed " Nyní, Vícekráli, můžeme diskutovat o smlouvě." - královna Amidala po zatčení Gunraye thumb|left| Královna Amidala během boje v paláci Po příletu na Coruscant pokračovala Amidala ve svém postu královny. Musela se tedy připravit na jednání v Senátu, senátor Palaptine, který pocházel ze stejné planety jí varoval před korupcí v Senátu, aby dokázal, že jí jen tak neposkytnou pomoc při záchraně jejího lidu. Jeho rada měla za následek, že v Senátu hlasovala o nedůvěře kancléře Valoruma. Za nedlouho byl sám Palaptine navrhnut místo jeho pozice a později vyhrál. Od té doby však královna odmítala jeho prosby, aby i nadále zůstala na Coruscantu a vrátila se raději na Naboo. Zde se opět spojila s Qui-Gonem Jinnem a navrhla, že by se měli spojit s Gungany, se kterými měli v minulosti špatné vztahy. Jejich cesta vedla skrz bažiny, doprovázena byla dvěma rytíři Jedi a malou královskou gardou. Během cesty se však její skupina musela vypořádat se skupinou droidů, a tak se královská garda musela rozlést po celé bažině. Nakonec se Amidale podařilo spojit se s Gungany na jejich posvátném místě. S vůdcem Gunagnů - Boss Nass - hovořila místo Padmé její dvojnice Sabé. Snažila se je přesvědčit, aby se s nimi spojili a pomohli porazit Obchodní federaci. Avšak po tom, co Amidala vycítila, že by k smíru nedošlo, rozhodla se že odkryje svou pravou identitu, jako důkaz důvěry. Nass nakonec souhlasil, oba zpřátelené národy tedy začaly řešit mnohem závažnější problémy: Blokádu Naboo. Tehdy Amidala nadnesla návrh: ona a její garda vtrhnou do paláce a zatknou Vícekrále, zatím co Gunganské pozemní jednotky budou bojovat s droidy. Celá akce byla nakonec úspěšná díky Anakinově akci, která zničila Kontrolní loď droidů. Ovšem ani tato akce se bohužel neobešla beze strát. Qui-Gon Jinn byl zabit Darth Maulem. Právě touto akcí si Padmé získala nesmírnou popularitu u svého lidu, a během Oslav se oficiálně Gungani a Nabooané spřátelili. Nově zvolený kancléř Palaptine přijel na Naboo v doprovodu dvou rytířů Jedi. Po oslavách mluvila Padmé s mistrem Yodou, který byl jako člen Rady Jedi ve spojení s novým kancléřem. Zeptal se jí jestli by mohla udržet tajemství o Sithech. 25 ABY skončil Amidalin 2. vládnoucí termín co by královny. Ovšem spoustu lidí chtělo navrhnout změnu v ústavě, aby mohla vládnout i 3. období. Ona se však držela svého přísloví, že popularita do politiky nepatří. Nakonec Amidala přenechala svůj trůn své nástupkyny Královně Jamillii. Senátorka 25 ABY - 19 ABY " Probuďte se, Senátoři - musíte se probudit! Jestliže Separatistům nabídnete násilí, nemohou na to reafgovat jinak než násilím. Mnozí zemřou. A všichni budou připraveni o svobodu." - Senátorka Padmé Amidala Galaktickému Senátu thumb|right| Senátorka Padmé AmidalaAčkoli Padmé plánovala opustit politiku, jako dříve její sestra Sola, královna Jamillia jí ustanovila senátorkou Naboo v Galaktickém Senátu. Kupodivu se její kariéra změnila. Stále si však dokázala udržet smysl pro módu a časté převlékání se. Patřilo to však mezi odměny, jakožto zástupce planety. Nikdy neztratila respekt k panovníkovi Naboo. Vstoupila do Senátu ve stejném roce, jako senátor Rush Clovis. Ti dva se stali velice blízkými, ale nakonec Padmé vztah ukončila, protože si myslela, že by bylo neprofesionální v něm pokračovat. Clovis to vzal velmi špatně, a tak se rozešli bez jakéhokoli kontaktu. I přes to, že dávala přednost bydlení na Naboo, rozhodla se žít v malém bytě na Coruscantu v Senátorském apartmánovém komplexu. Byt byl v porovnání s ostatními hodně skromný, ale za to měl vlastní přistávací plošinu a Padmé ho zaplnila spousty doplňků z její rodné planety. Brzy se z ní stala předsedkyně proti rostoucí síle Separatistů. Věřila, že případné násilí by jen vyvolalo další násilí z jejich strany. Proto byla zvolena jako hlavní zastupitel Loajalistického výboru, který radil kancléři během Separatistické krize. Patřila tak do skupiny republikových senátorů, kterým se nepodařilo se Separatisty vyjednat mír - z důvodu častných teroristických atentátů. Padmé podezřívala hraběte Dooku - vůdce Separatistů a bývalého rytíře Jedi, který chtěl útoky zmařit jakékoliv vyjednávání. Atentáty " Nepatří mezi ty, kteří se řídí pravidly." - Kapitán Typho Obi-Wanu Kenobimu 22 ABY se jí neznámí atentátníci pokusili zabít a ona pevně věřila že je za tím hrabě Dooku. Ve skutečnosti za nimi stála lovkyně Zam Wessel, která zabila Padménny služebné - Cordé a Versé - a několik dalších bodygárdů při příletu na Coruscant. O několil hodin později Amidala vystoupí v Galaktickém Senátu, kde všechny obeznámí s pokusem jí zabít a kritizuje své vrahy, kteří podle ní patří k Válečnému jednání, kterými silně opovrhuje. Po krátké poradě s kancléřem Palaptinem se členové Loajalistů a rady Jedi ( včetně mistra Yodou a Mace Windua ) rozhodli, že senáorka bude pod ochranou Jedi, zatím co se bude calé věc vyšetřovat. Padmé však stále věřila, že za tím vším stojí hrabě Dooku, ale Jediové nevěřili, že kdysi bývalý Jedi by byl schopen takového činu. Později toho dne se Padmé shledala se svými dávnými přáteli - Obi-Wanem Kenobim a jeho učedníkem Anakinem Skywalkerem, kteří byli určeni pro její ochranu. Po druhém pokusu zabít ji, rada Jedi nařídila Anakinu Skywalkerovi, aby senátorku doprovázel na její rodnou planetu Naboo, mezitím co bude Obi-Wan Kenobi celou věc prošetřovat. Aby jejich odlet nevyvolal pozdvižení byli nuceni cestovat v utajení na nákladní lodi. Mezitím spolu vedli rozhovor, kde Anakin hovořil o tom, jak pro jeho matku musel být jeho odchod bolestný. Ve snaze ho utěšit Padmé prohlsila, že pro své děti by udělala stejnou věc, protože by dostali šanci na lepší život. Na Coruscantu se snažil odlet senátorky utajit, proto zde zůstal kapitán Typho a její další služebná Dormé . Po tom co se na Naboo setkala s královnou Jamilliou se Padmé s Anakinem rozhodli vycestovat do Jezerního kraje, kde měla rezidenci její rodina, a kde se ti dva do sebe zamilovali. Byla to zakázaná láska. Padmé prohlásila názor, že by jim mohl zkomplikovat jejich kariéru a navíc to bylo v rozporu s kodexem Jedi, a to bylo pro ně velké riziko. Návrat na Tatooine ''' thumb|left| Senátorka Padmé Amidala na Tatooinu Po tom co měl Anakin sen o smrti své matky se Padmé rozhodla doprovázet ho na Tatooine, aby ji mohl zachránit. Zde však zjistlili, že se Shmi za jeho nepřítomnosti provdala za farmáře Cliegga Larse. Ten ho musel informovat o tom, že jeho matku unesli před zhruba měsícem Tuskeni a po tom co jí bezúčelně hledali se domnívali, že je mrtvá. Anakin však neztratil víru a vydal se jí hledat. Během toho se dozvěděl, že má nevlastního bratra Owena, který se nakonec bude starat o jejich syna Luka. Anakin se vrátil následujícího rána a v náruči nesl svou mrtvou matku. Její smrt ho velmi rozrušila, a dokonce Padmé přiznal, že celou vesnici pozabíjel. Ačkoli jí to hodně šokovalo dokázala mu porozumnět a utěšila ho tím, že nenávidět je lidské. Při pohřbu Shmi dostal R2-D2 zprávu od Obi-Wana Kenobiho. '''Bitva o Geonosis " Tomu říkáš diplomatické řešení? " Tomu říkám agresivní vyjednávání." - Anakin Skywalker a Padmé Amidala thumb|right| Padmé během bitvy o Geonosis Potom co se rozloučili s rodinou Larsů si přehráli zprávu, z které pochopili, že jejich přítel Obi-Wan Kenobi je ve vážném nebezpečí na Geonosis . Zpráva také potvrdila účast hraběte Dooku na atentátech spáchaných na senátorku Amidalu. Snažil se tím shromáždit její nepřátele a Vícekrále Obchodní federace Nutana Gunraye se snažil připojit k Separtistickému hnutí. Mistr Mace Windu podporoval Anakinův nápad přidat se k senátorce a zachránit svého mistra, protože jedině tak mohl zároveň ochránit i Padmé. Po příjezdu na Geonosis se však zamotali do továrny na droidy, kde by byla Padmé určitě zabita nebýt R2-D2. Doridy je chytili. Vůdce Geonosisanů - Nejvyšší Poggle - je odsoudil k smrti. Oba převezli do arény, kde se Padmé konečně otevřeně přiznala Anakinovi ke své lásce a políbila ho. Později byli v aréně přvázáni ke kamennému sloupu a zároveň na ně byly vypuštěny 3 příšery, které je měli zabít. Mezitím co se Separatisté a Geonosisani dívali, Amidala, Anakin a Obi-Wan Kenobi nebojácně bojovali s příšerami. Padmé se však dostala ze svých pout a vylezla nahoru na sloup. Když si jí Obi-Wan všiml prohlásil: " Zdá se, že je nad věcí." Během boje se svou příšerou ale utrpěla vážné zranění. Dokázala zahnat bolest a spojila se s Anakinem v úsilí opustit arénu. V tom okamžiku zasáhl mistr Windu s ostatními Jedii jim pomohl v útěku. A tak 3 vězňové bojovali společně v Bitvě o Geonosis, kde se opět Padmé předvedla v boji s blasterem. Amidala a Jedi nastoupili na klonovou lod, kterou později zasáhla Separatistická zbraň a Padmé spadla. Jeden klonový voják jí pomohl a společně vyhledali její dva zraněné přátelé po boji s hrabětem Dooku, který utekl. Sám Anakin přišel o pravé předloktí. I přes vítězství Republiky se však rozpoutaly Klonové války. Svatba 22 ABY thumb|left| Padmé a Anakin se tajně berou na Naboo Po Bitvě o Geonosis byla Padmé s Anakinem a Obi-Wanem převezena do chrámů Jedi. Ještě před tím než jí mohli lékaři vyléčit její zranění chtěla vidět Anakina. Hlavní doktor jí s ním dovolil mluvit. Jenže než se tak stačilo stát zastihl ji Obi-Wan a řekl jí ať raději odejde. Té noci se Amidala vrátila do svého bytu, kde ji překvapili Obi-Wan s mistrem Yodou. Obi-Wan totiž vytušil její city k Anakinovi a požádal ji ať se neplete do Jediských věcí. Amidala tehdy zalhala a řekla, že její vztah k Anakinovi je čistě přátelského rázu a jako důkaz chtěla, aby jí Anakin doprovodil na Naboo. Zde se ti dva tajně vzali v Jezerním kraji za účasti C-3PO a R2-D2, kteří byli bráni a svědky. Od toho okamžiku se Padmé jmenovala Padmé Amidala Skywalker ačkoli nikdy nezveřejnila jméno svého manžela. Jako jediný důkaz jejich manželství byla listina, kterou oba podepsali, a která byla uložena do archivu. Ale bývalý velitel její ochranky - kapitán Panaka - se k té listině dostal. Ihned o tom informoval Palpatina, který v budoucích letech využil této informace ke svému účelu. Klonové války 22 ABY - 19 ABY "Co když demokracie, které jsme sloužili už neexistuje a Republika se stala nepřítelem proti kterému jsme bojovali?" - Padmé Amidala Anakinu Skywalkerovi Se začátkem války byla Padménina diplomacie přemožena zbraněmi a násilím. Pokračovala v pátrání po Separatistech, kteří jí tím nutila zůstat v hlavním světě. Jen zhřídka viděla svého manžela, který se stále držel v hlavní linii se svým mistrem Obi-Wanem Kenobim a klonovými vojáky. Stále musela udržovat jejich sňatek v tajnosti a často byla vyděšená z jeho činů avšak měla o něj velký strach. O 4 měsíce později cestovala s mistrem Yodou na lodi, kde mistr ucítil nerovnováhu v Síle přicházející na planetě Ilum. Navzdory protestům kapitána Typha doprovázela Padmé Yodu na planetu a pomáhala mu při záchraně Luminary Unduly a její žákyně Bariss Ofee. Po boji s droidy s pomocí R2-D2 a C-3PO se jim to podařilo. Během klonových válek byla Amidal svědkem rozpadu demokracie v Republice. Jenže nevydržela jen tak sedět a tomu všemu přihlížet. Proto doufala, že může pomoci i jinak. Amidala se tak připojila k Bailovi Organovi, ke kterému se přidala Sheltay Retrac, aby odhalili senátora Bezze Drexxe v uplácení Nezávislých států a napomáhání Separatistům. Dále musela senátorka čelit falešným obviněním, že ona vlastně započala Klonové války na Geonosis . 20 ABY se sešla s Anakinem, Obi-Wanem a Siri Tachi na planetě Genian, která byla vůči válce neutrální. Separatisté v té době vynalezli důležitý průlom kódů, jehož vynálezcem byl Talesan Fry, se kterým se Obi-Wan již setkal. Teď však zbohatl díky bohatému obchodu na Genianu. Po dlouhém přemlouvání, aby Fry dal zařízení Republice na něj zaůtočila skupina nájemných lovců. Fry tedy doprovodil senátorku a Jedie na Azur, odkud Republika dokázala vyhnat Separatisty. Zde Amidala a Tachi sledovali mága, zatím co Obi-Wan a další Jedi s Fryem od něj zahnali útok. Padmé nakonec musela loď pilotovat sama, protože Tachi skočila na loď mága. Nakonec se jim podařilo úspěšně Mága zatknout, ale Tachi bohužel zemřela. Odloučení od manžela O několik měsíců později, na Coruscantu, sledovala svého manžela do hlubin planety, samozřejmě skrývala svou identitu. Anakin si nejdříve myslel, že je to někdo, kdo ho chce zabít. Zatáhl jí ted do temné uličky, kde však odhalil její skutečnou identitu. Políbili se, ale zároveň museli dávat pozor, aby je někdo neviděl. Padmé hned začala plakat. Anakin se náhle naštval, protože už měl dost všeho toho skrývání ohledně jejich sňatku. Ztěžka se jí podařilo ho uklidnit a pak se opět políbili. Tehdy byli přerušeni C-3PO, který hledal svou paní. Droid se Anakinovi zdál jiný a Padmé mu řekla, že ho nechala pozlatit. Anakin se následně opět přidal k Obi-Wanu Kenobimu, aniž by věděl, že mu Rada udělila titul rytíře Jedi. Brzy po tom Padmé dostala jeho padawanský copánek, jako upomínku. Umítila ho do krabice s dalšími věcmi, které ji Anakin dal. Poslala R2-D2, aby mu doručil zprávu, jako poděkování. Později během války dostal Anakin volno ( kvůli akci na Vnějším okraji ), a tak oba odletěli na Naboo. Ovšem cesta netrvala dlouho, protože Obi-Wan začal něco tušit, a tak požadoval, aby ho učedník doprovázel za Asajj Ventress, která byla stoupenec hraběte Dooku. Anakin, který doufal že temného lorda sám zabije se nechal Padmé přesvědčit, aby jel. V průběhu akce mu však byla způsobena jizva na tváři. Anakin tedyodcestoval zpátky na Naboo za Padmé, kde spolu strávili noc, neviděli se hodně dlouhou dobu. Mise na Ziggolu Jak válka pokračovala stala se Padmé členem bezpečnostního výboru, kde spolupracovala se svým přítelem z Alderaanu Bailem Organou. Když se válka přesunula i na Coruscant byl vážně zraněn i Obi-Wan Kenobi, nejvyšší kancléř Palpatine je vzal na místo, aby jim ukázal válku z první ruky, protože doufal že o to rychleji by schválili bezpečnostní opatření pro ostatní planety. Tato událost vytvořila velmi pevné přátelské pouto mezi Padmé a Bailem, a když z jeho planety přišly informace o útocích Sithů, některé je jí sám předal. Ačkoli Organa mluvil o tom, že by rád nějak pomohl řádu Jedi, tak je Obi-Wan Kenobi ihned změřil, ale dal senátorovi na sebe kontakt a vrátil se do chrámu Jediů. Jakmile dostal Organa další informace dostával se krůček po krůčku k Sithské planetě - Ziggole - on a Kenobi se rozhodli najít cokoli nebezpečného, co by se tam mohlo skrývat. Jenže poté co se tam zdrželi déle než kdokoli jiný předpokládal, mistr Yoda navštívil Padmé v jejím bytě a po tom dostal skrz Sílu signál o pomoc. Jenže vábení Temné strany Síly, které ze Ziggoly vyzařovalo bylo pro každého Jedie neodolatelné, tak Yoda požádal senátorku, aby vzala s sebou dva muže a odletěli tam. Padmé okamžitě souhlasila. Odletěla s kapitánem Korbelem ještě té noci a úspěšně zachránila Organu i Obi-Wana a všechna Temná Síla byla na planetě zlikvidována. Jednání s Hutty " Hrabě Dooku, vy špinavý zrádce. Opět se tedy setkáváme." " Potěšení je i na mé straně, senátorko - Amidalo, je to tak?" '' - Padmé s hrabětem Dooku si vyměňují zdvořilosti thumb|left| Padmé během jednání s HuttyZatím co Anakin zaučoval nového padawana - Ahsoka Tano - hledala Huttova syna Rotha na Tethu. Amidala se setkala s jeho strýcem na Coruscantu. Za cíl si kladla, aby začal sympatizovat s Jedii a vydal jí kontakt na Jabbu, který věřil, že Republika unesla jeho strýce. Bohužel neměl vůbec chuť sdělovat senátorce nějaké informace, a tak byla Padmé násilím vyvedena z jeho pokoje. Jenže jeden vynalézavý senátor jí umožnil poslouchat, když mluvil se samotným hrabětem Dooku. Když poslouchala jejich rozhovor zjistila, že Ziro měl příbuzné u Separatistů. Výměnou za informace chtěl unést Jabbova syna a Jedie obvinit z jeho vraždy: čin, který měl za následek jeho smrt, Ziro se stane vůdcem Huttů. Bohužel však Padmé ve svém poslouchání byla přistižena a hrabě Dooku dostal nápad, že její hlava by mu usmířila Nuta Gunraye. Byla tak vzatá do vazby, bojoví droidi jí vzali blaster a komplik. Ovšem senátorce se podařilo jednoho droida přechytračit a dostala zpátky svůj komplik, a tak se C-3PO pdařilo jí najít. Droidům sdělila, že se necítí dobře. Kvůli tomu Ziro plánoval, jak se jí zbavit, ale v posledním okamžiku 3PO se dokázal zbavit stráží a zachránil jí. Zničili všechny droidy a chytily Zira. Amidala pak kontaktovala Jabbu, právě když Anakin s padawanem chtěli unést Rotta. Ačkoli se Padmé podařilo, aby Ziro o všem pověděl Jabbovi, tak on jim slíbil, že jim to jednou vrátí. Padmé proto vyrazila s Anakinem a jeho padawanem vyjednávat mír s Hutty, kteří dovolili Republikovým lodím kotvit v jejich prostoru, a tak Separatisté neměli žádnou výhodu. '''Odpor' " Hlavou toho všeho je velice důležitá senátorka. Když jí unesete pak ustoupí." - hrabě Dooku generálu Grievousovi Přes veškeré úsilí Jar-Jar Binkse se do Padméniných rukou dostala informace ohledně bezpečí Anakina. Cena za tuto informaci byla taková, že se Padmé musela na HoloNetu ukázat s Rodianem. Padmé thle záležitost později předala kancléři Palpatinovi, který ji odmítl a zvolil raději diplomatičtější cestu, která byla důležitáve válce: Republika bude kontaktována Bankovním klanem, který se veřejně hlásil ke své touze zradit Separetisty, a právě tohle měla za úkol Padmé. Na místo srazu dorazila v hyperprostoru, ale Padmé a C-3PO zjistili, že jsou uprostřed válečné bitvy mezi Republikou a Separatisty. Ti věděli o tajném vztahu senátorky s jedním hlavním velitelem jednotek - Anakinem Skywalkerem, proto Darth Sidious zařídil ve svém druhém já - Palaptinovi - aby Padmé byla v boji chycena generálem Grievousem, takže Anakin přestal bojovat se Separatisty. Ačkoli se Padmé uprostřed boje dařilo dobře, její manžel a ostatní Jediové, tak zaznamenali velké nesrovnalosti v Síle díky separatistické zbrani Malevolence. Nakonec Padmé odmítla se Separatisty vyjednávat a poradila Jediům, aby v útoku pokračovali. Její manžel byl však proti, přesně jak hrabě Dooku předpokládal. Na lodi došly Padmé motory, a tak se tam za chvíli objevil samotný generálGrievous a odvedl je. Loď později explodovala a zabila ho. Senátorka byla překvapena, když ho viděla přežít, a tak se raději se svým droidem vypařili, protože se po nich za pár okamžiků začal Grievous ptát. Samozřejmě se mezitím pokoušeli tajně spojit s Republikou, ale byli přerušeni generálem. Naštěstí si jich nevšiml. Padmé proto byla nucena spojit se ještě jednou - tentokrát s Anakinem Skywalkerem. Od něj se dozvěděla, že Obi-Wan Kenobi už plánuje, jak jí dostat z nepřátelské lodi. thumb|right| Padmé s Anakinem na MalevolenceDvě skupiny dorazily do bodu v půli cesty k nim. Obi-Wan dal dohromady Padmé a Anakina a C-3PO s R2-D2. Zatímco byl Obi-Wan nucen zachránit druhou skupinu, záchranný štít zůstal nedotčený. Anakin s Padmé si udělali cestu k mostu, kterým se dostali k zařízení, který donutil loď nabourat do měsíce. Obě mise se povedli a skupině se podařilo včas zmizet z Malevolence. Grievous se během doby, co se loď pohnula k měsíci snažil zničit republikové jednotky. Těsně před střetnutím se loď sama zničila. Se ztrátou Malevolence musel Grievous uprchnout a Amidala se svými spolenčníky byla v pořádku. Rodijská mise " Tohle je mírová mise! Vložila jsem svou víru v diplomacii." - senátorka Amidala o své misi thumb|left| Padmé během Rodijské mise Na Rodiu cestovala Padmé s C-3PO a Jar-Jarem Binksem, aby přemluvili jejího dávného přítele - senátora Onacondu Farra - aby zůstal věrný Republice. Bohužel po jejím příjezdu se Padmé dozvěděla, že Farr slíbil svou soustavu Separatistům kvůli poskytnutí potravin ( které mu Republika neposkytovala ). Padmé pak byla uvězněna a všichni napjatě očekávali příjezd Nutana Gunraye mezitím co C-3PO mělo být zničeno a Jar-Jar Binks se snažil utéci. Na její lodi našel Jediiské roucho, a tak chtěl své pronásledovatele zmást, že je rytíř Jedi. Jakmile všichni uvěřili, že na planetě je skutečný Jedi, tak Padmé mohla utéci od svých věznitelů. Senátorka znovu oživila C-3PO a byla zděšená, když se dozvěděla, že onen Jedi je vlastně Jar-Jar Binks. Padmé se ale zase dostala do problémů, když vícekrál dorazil na planetu a opět ji chytil. Ačkoli Jar-Jar a jeho společník Kwazel Maw způsobili mezi gardou zmatek, tak se jim nepodařilo senátorku osvobodit. Navíc byl Nute Gunray jistý, že Farr chce svou dávnou přítelkyni zachránit, ale netušil že oba senátoři se ho pokoušeli dostat po celou tu dobu. Za pár okamžiků přiletěla Republiková loď a vícekrál byl zatčen. Farr se Padmé omluvil za svou krátkou zradu. Ta však věděla, že i když je Rodia téměř nepodstatná pro Republiku, tak je mu velice zavázána. Krátce po zatčení Vícekrále se však Separatistům podařilo ho osvobodit a byl předán hraběti Dooku. 'Zatčení hraběte Dooku' Krátce po Rodijské misi najala Republika piráta Honda Ohnaka, aby pomohl chytit Separatisty, hlavně hraběte Dooku. To že byl Sithský lord zcela podkopalo víru, že by ho piráti mohli dopadnout. Padmé se radila s kancléřem Palpatinem a poradila mu, aby poslal dva rytíře Jedi, kteří měli dosvědčit, že výkupné pro piráta bylo skutečně doručeno v pořádku. Když Anakin Skywalker a Obi-Wan Kanobi dorazili na radu k Padmé dozvěděli se, že Dooku zničil gang onoho piráta. Následkem poslal kancléř senátora Kharusse a Jar-Jar Binkse k samotnému hraběti. Jenže pirátský gang zradil a vzal oba Jedie, jako rukojmí. Byli však zachráněni Jar-Jarem. Akce však měla za následek smrt senátora Khauruse a útěk hraběte. Ohrožení domova thumb|left| Amidala vítá královnu Neeyutnee Rukojmí v Senátu Mise na Cato Neimoidiu ''' thumb|right| Senátorka Amidala během mise na Cato Neimoidě '''Okupace Mandalory 22 ABY Mandalorská vévodkyně Satine Kryze odletěla na Coruscant, kde chtěla požádat Senát, aby odvolal armádu z planety. Senátorka Amidala byla přítomna během zasedání, když se v Senátu objevil hologram ministra Jereca, který hovořil proti její vládě, zeptala se jí jestli ho zná. Hned po tomto zasedání kancléř Palpatine byl obeznámen se smrtícím bombardováním na Kalevale. Později Padmé oznámila Obi-Wanu Kanobimu a Satine, že jejich návrh byl zavrhnut a Senát posílá na Mandaloru armádu, která zde má pomoci místní vládě. Posléze Padmé nahrála pomocí hologramu ministra Jereca, který se spojil s vévodkyní a ujednal v Senátu, že by Republika neměla na planetu posílat vojáky. Smrt Onacondy Farra thumb|left| Senátorka Amidala s Mon Mothmou po vraždě senátora Ferra Incident Zilla Beasta Po bitvě u Malasteru byla Amidala informována, že Obi-Wan Kanobi dovezl na Coruscant Zilla Beasta v naději, že by mohla využít vztahu s Anakinem a kancléřem k tomu, aby bylo toto nevinné stvoření propuštěno. I když se mohla setkat s oběma, tak k tomu nemohlo dojít, protože Zillo unikl ze svého vězení a v hněvu zaútočil na Budovu Senátu, kvůli osobní mstě kancléři. Všichni tři - následováni droidy C-3PO a R2-D2 - chtěli uniknout kancléřovým vznášedlem. Ale než k němu dorazili, tak se Zillo dostal až k nim a začal Palpatina škrtit. Padmé mezitím málem spadla ze střechy budovy avšak byla zachráněna svým manželem. Po té pomohla jemu, Yodovi a Aayle Secuře rozšířit nebezpečný toxin, který měl Zilla odradit, což se úspěšně povedlo. Stávka Konec demokracie " Válčí se, protože spolu lidé nemluví. Teď máš ke kancléři blíž než kdokoli jiný. Přesvědč ho ať ukončí boje a vrátí se opět k diplomacii!" " O tomhle s semnou nemluv! Přednes návrh v Senátu, tam patří takováto žádost." - Padmé Amidala a Anakin Skywalker thumb|right| Schůze Dvoutisícové delegace thumb|left| Padmé s Bailem Organou sledují, jak kancléř Palpatine rozpouští Senát a vyhlašuje Impérium Jak zemřela demokracie "Tak takhle umírá svoboda - za bouřlivého potlesku." - Padmé Amidala Poslední dny " Anakine, já tě nepoznávám! Zlomil si mi srdce, vybral sis cestu, na které tě nemohu následovat." - Padmé Amidala thumb|left| Obi-Wan sděluje Padmé pravdu o jejím manželovi Narození a smrt Obi-Wane, ... bylo v něm dobro ... vím to ... vím že bylo." - Poslední slova Padmé Amidaly thumb|left| Po těžkém zranění odvezl Obi-Wan Padmé na Poliss Masa, kde porodila dvojčata thumb|right| Padmé po porodu umírá Pohřeb " Kde je Padmé? Je v bezepčí? Je v pořádku?" " Zdá se, žes ji v záchvatu hněvu zabil." - Dar Vader a Dart Sidious thumb|left| Padmé Amidala byla pohřeba na Naboo. Její tělo v urně bylo slavnostně neseno ulicemi Theedu LEGENDY ---- OSOBNOST A ZVLÁŠTNOSTI ---- " Velice dobře jste odrovnala ty dva. Musíte mě naučit svým metodám." "Většinou je porážím zdravým rozumem. To je ta nejlepší zbraň." - Ahsoka Tano a Padmé Amidala s ohledem na Anakina a Obi-Wana Vozidla Padmé měla 4 hlavní typy vozidel, které používala. Ačkoli jich používala mnohem víc pro jiné záležitosti. První byla Naboovská královská loď, tu používala, když byla královnou Naboo. Když se stala senátorkou byla jí dána diplomatická loď typu J. Ta však byla zničena v roce 22 ABY Zam Wesell. Proto si Padmé vypůjčila Nubianskou jachtu, aby mohla s Anakinem odcestovat na Tatooine a posléze na Geonosis. Tu pak používala až do své smrti. Dovednosti a talenty Padmé Amidala uměla číst, psát a mluvit: Basic, Ithorese, Gran, Rodese, Mon Calamarian, Gungansky, Galaktický basic. Jako královna byla vycvičena kapitánem Panakou v sebeobraně. Vozidla Padmé měla 4 hlavní typy vozidel, které používala. Ačkoli jich používala mnohem víc pro jiné záležitosti. První byla Naboovská královská loď, tu používala, když byla královnou Naboo. Když se stala senátorkou byla jí dána diplomatická loď typu J. Ta však byla zničena v roce 22 ABY Zam Wesell. Proto si Padmé vypůjčila Nubianskou jachtu, aby mohla s Anakinem odcestovat na Tatooine a posléze na Geonosis. Tu pak používala až do své smrti. Dovednosti a talenty Padmé Amidala uměla číst, psát a mluvit: Basic, Ithorese, Gran, Rodese, Mon Calamarian, Gungansky, Galaktický basic. Jako královna byla vycvičena kapitánem Panakou v sebeobraně. ZA SCÉNOU ---- Kategorie:Nabooané Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Galaktický Senát Kategorie:Imperiální Senát Kategorie:Galaktická republika